See You Tonight
by liler91
Summary: Lilly finds her best friend and crush kissing Becca Weller. How does she take care of this? By fighting her, of course. x3Lolliex3 with a smidgen of Make. what else?


**a/n-so this was a little one-shot idea i came up with just now. sorry if its short and it sucks, but i just really wanted to do it.**

**disclaimer-do u honestly think i own hannah montana?**

See You Tonight

Lilly was excited. The last bell had just rung on a Friday afternoon and she was now on her way to Oliver's locker. They were gonna hang out tonight, just the two of them. Miley had a Hannah press conference. As much as Lilly missed Miley, she still loved to hang out with Oliver alone.

There was something about him that made everything seem a lot funnier than it actually was. There was something about him that made Lilly want to believe everything that came out of his mouth, even if it was a lie. No matter what, Lilly always had a lot more fun with Oliver than she'd ever had with anyone.

She found Oliver talking to Becca, and instantly felt jealous. She started to walk toward them, and was right next to them without them noticing. She was about to say something, but stopped when she saw Becca grab Oliver's collar, push him against the lockers, and kiss him.

"See you tonight," she said with a wink when she pulled away.

"Excuse me?" Lilly made her presence known.

"Lilly!" Oliver said.

"Oh, hey Lilly," Becca greeted.

"See her tonight?" Lilly asked Oliver. "You were just gonna ditch me to hang out with her?"

"Honey," Becca started. "He can hang out with who he wants."

"Did I ask you, Becca?" Lilly shoved her.

"I don't need to me asked, hun," Becca fake smiled and push Lilly right back. This caused Lilly to drop her binders and notebooks. "Oops," Becca smiled. Jake and Miley were now at the scene.

"What's going on, man?" Jake asked Oliver.

"Lilly's just being a jealous little girl, aren't you Wiwwy?" Becca answered for him.

Rage ran through Lilly's body and into her fists. She punched Becca in the arm. "Oops," she smiled fake.

The shocked Becca held her arm in pain. "You little bitch! No wonder Oliver doesn't like you, you're such a man!"

Oliver didn't know what to do. Were they gonna fight? He kept looking from one girl to the other. Jake was amused by the girls, and Miley just looked worried.

"Yeah, I said it, Truscott." Becca shoved Lilly once more. Lilly grabbed Becca's arms and started pushing her backwards. Becca screamed and went for Lilly's hair. She started pulling, and Lilly cried out in pain.

"You guys, stop!" Miley cried. Oliver tried to break them up, but they wouldn't stop. Punches were now being thrown by the both of them.

"What do I do?" Oliver asked.

"Dude, I dream about this every day! You're my idol!" Jake said. Miley jabbed him with her elbow.

"You always win the fight though, Miles," Jake saved himself. "You get Lilly, I'll get Becca."

So Jake held back Becca a few feet away from where Oliver was holding back Lilly.

"I don't need this," Becca said, getting out of Jake's grasp. She fixed her hair, winked at Oliver once more, and said "I'll see you tonight." With that, she limped down the hall and out the school doors.

Oliver was still holding Lilly, trying to comprehend what just happened. Lilly broke out of his hold, still angry. Her hair was a mess and part of her shirt was ripped. There was also a bruise forming on her cheek.

"Are you Ok, Lil?" Oliver asked.

"Like you care," Lilly picked up her books from the ground and shoved them in her backpack. "Why don't you just go see how your little girlfriend's doing?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Oliver assured as Lilly started walking away.

"Yeah right. You just go around kissing random people?"

"She kissed me, Lilly! I don't like her!"

"Oh true, so you were just gonna ditch me tonight to hang out with your not-girlfriend?"

"No! I was never gonna ditch you." Oliver caught up to Lilly and they were now facing each other.

"Then why was she saying 'see you tonight', Oliver?"

"She wanted to hang out with me tonight, but I told her I was already hanging out with you. She was doing anything she could to get me to hang out with her, but I kept saying I wasn't gonna ditch you. So then she kissed me to try to make me stand you up, and she thought she succeeded, which is why she said 'see you tonight.'"

"Yeah, sure," Lilly started walking again.

"Lil," Oliver grabbed her arm, pulling her back. They're lips met, and they kissed. Lilly kissed with such anger and Oliver kissed with such love and emotion that the kiss was the most powerful, passionate kiss in the world.

"See you tonight?" Oliver held out his hand and asked when they pulled away.

"You better," Lilly smiled, lacing her fingers with his.


End file.
